


Shrek x Gatsby fanfic (self-insert)

by JatsbyGatsby4L1fe



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JatsbyGatsby4L1fe/pseuds/JatsbyGatsby4L1fe





	Shrek x Gatsby fanfic (self-insert)

Shrek X Gatsby Fanfic (Self-insert)  
By: Madeleine Holbrook

You slammed open the bathroom door. You knew you shouldn’t’ve had Pundgent Stew last night, considering how upset your stomach gets the following morning, but anything from Ecklestien’s is irresistible. As you make your way down to the mudholes that lay at the front of your house, you admire the view. Moss all over the roof, stones and grass scattered around the bend, the sun shining through the trees and onto the tree stump that holds your lump of a home in place. Absolutely stunning.  
After taking a mud bath, soaking up the sheer glee you receive from the solitude of your fortress, you make your way to the kitchen for some breakfast. It looks like the only thing you left yourself was leftovers, and leftovers of leftovers. Sighing, you bring yourself outside once again, bracing yourself of the tortures of the town market.  
As you walk through the forest that connects your house to the town-center, your mind wanders. You think about the country’s past and how you must dread facing “normal” citizens. Ever since the humans came to this land centuries ago, they tried to tame your people, make you more like them. Their idea of “fixing” fair folk resulted in lifetimes of segregation and discrimination.  
Once you reached town you did my best to ignore the silent stares and glances of the merchants and fellow shoppers. Weaving your way through the parade of sellers and buyers, you reach your favorite stand, “Eckelstein’s soups and stew stand.” Eckelstein towers over his selection of the finest ingredients for the best soup and stew you’ve ever tasted. You are interested in sparking a conversation with them, but he’s busy with another customer interested in the available cookbooks Eckelstien offers. As you browse his shop you overhear a couple talking about a party that they’d be attending later that night. They went on about how the host let just about anyone get in, even if you weren’t invited. They talked about the massive and luxurious the mansion is, considering how empty it is the majority of the time. This couple had you thinking about what the night might look like if you were there, which led you to think about the parties you’ve already been to. You haven’t wanted to go to a party since- well, not since that night. Once the customer moved on, you were able to talk to your long-time stew-supplier.  
“Shrek!” he exclaimed, “How’s my favorite customer doing?”  
“I’m alright,” you responded, “how’s the shop going?”  
“Business is picking up now that fall is joining us again.”  
“That’s nice. Got any new ingredients-”  
“I just get so excited seeing all these new faces of friendly people wanting to share the love warm meals.” interrupted Eckelstien. He often does this, which didn’t bother you too much, but you hadn’t eaten yet and you just wanted to get some fresh ingredients for tonight. “I just love the idea that fall brings to the town. It just brings folks together, especially hungry folks-”  
He went on for another minute or so about how uniting seasons are and yadda yadda. You tried focusing on gathering food from around his stand. You land on a display of various earth and mealworms Eventually, he moves on to another topic, but this one you tune in to.  
“The other day some rich guy’s manager asked me to cater for his party tonight.”  
You look up from the selection. He notices your interest.  
“Oh yeah,” he slows his pace, “they wanted me to bring a big variety of soups and stews. I could really use the help-”  
“I’m not interested in cooking too much today-”  
“Oh, no, I have all the meal prepared. I just need someone to assist me in transportation and dishing out the meals and such, nothing too big.” You hesitated.  
“It’ll really help me out.” Eckel’s pleaded.  
“Alright, alright fine! I’ll help with your stinkin’ job.”  
“Great!” He exclaimed, “I’ll meet you here later tonight.”  
“Bah!”  
Later that day, after taste-testing samples of the soups and stews prepared for the night, and trying on Eckelstien’s small selection of formal wear, you were ready for a party. Leaving fairly early to set up before the guests arrived, you were gaining excitement with each passing minute. How is it that someone who is so happy and content with living in isolation can get so excited over a party you have no right being at?  
You arrived at the mansion on the edge of the afternoon, the sun just barely kissing the treeline. As you lug in the large containers of stews and soups, you greet fellow workers preparing for tonight. Walking up the marble staircase and in through the entryway, you wander a bit, wondering where the kitchen is hidden.  
“Hello? Are you looking for something, old sport?” Said a strong voice behind me. You turn around to face a dashing young man ready to break your heart. His brows furrowed as he let out a smirk.  
“Oh yeah,” you said, flustered, “I was just looking for the …” His eyes were so entrancing you’ve forgotten where you were supposed to be headed. He used his eyes to point at the containers of stew you had wrapped around my shoulders.  
“Does it have anything to do the large containers you’re carrying?” He questioned, emphasizing the word ‘large,’ which made you think he was a bit impressed.  
“Right, the kitchen. Where is the kitchen.” You flustered. You could feel your cheeks get hot.  
“Of course!” He smiled. “Here, come with me, old sport. I’ll guide you to the kitchen.” He took your free hand and led you around the house. You only realized how soft his hand was once he released his grip.  
An hour or so into the party, the demand for soups and stew lulled down a bit and you were able to get a better look at the guests. You scanned the room, looking for something you didn’t know you were looking for. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, you notice him. Standing on the staircase is a dark figure, observing the party-goers. It’s the fellow who helped direct you to the kitchen earlier. You notice that he isn't holding any drinks, but instead a sad look in his eye. You try not to stare, but his eyes eventually meet yours. Furiously blushing, you look away, trying to repress your embarrassment. Echelstien’s voice pipes up.  
“That’s him, you know.” You look at him. “That’s the host.”  
You look back at the stairs. So that’s the guy.  
Later that evening, after the soups and stews were finished off, the bulk of the party dispersed, and it was quieter in the house, Eckelstein let you wander around the giant house a bit more as he cleaned up the station. You hadn’t yet been upstairs, so you made your way to the staircase. Once upstairs, you pass a few straggling party-goers muttering quietly to themselves, catching glances at you. You try to ignore it.  
“Don’t worry about them,” said a mysterious voice. You turned to see the same gentleman from earlier, gazing out a window. “They don’t mean anything.”  
You approach him, not knowing what to say. He seems more distant than before. You join him in looking out the window. It overlooks the front entrance. You see your friend loading up the soups and stew. ‘I should probably help him.’ You think.  
“Y’know, old sport,” he started, “as much as I enjoy having strangers over, it’s always nice to have a friend around.”  
“I know what you mean.” You responded. He tore his eyes away from the glass and placed them on you.  
“Thank you for coming.” He said with sincerity. You lock eyes.  
“Sure.” You chuckled.  
“I mean it.” He said, looking back outside. “Even after all these parties I still can’t convince myself that being in a room full of people makes me less lonely. It still haunts me. Some people might enjoy the solitude and live deep in the forest and feel completely content with being alone.” You think about your own house in the woods. Do you really enjoy living out there all alone? “If only life were that simple.” He looks back up at you, a glint in his eye.  
“But right now, it’s just a little less lonely.”

AND THEN YOU KISS

Just kidding :)


End file.
